<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweatshirt by itotoro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521142">Sweatshirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/itotoro'>itotoro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, angst maybe, because it's cardigan, cheating warning, just emotions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/itotoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely inspired by cardigan - Taylor Swift</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweatshirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sana's eyes were a radiant hazel, bright and liquid. They drew Momo in from the first moment at the dingy bar of the downtown district, captivating in the low red lights. The alcohol had dulled her senses but Sana sharpened them as she walked across the room, silhouette swaying in a small dress, hair in a side part that guided Momo's vision to her collarbone.</p><p>It was fast and electric, the understanding between them. A quick touch on Momo's bare shoulder was all it took for her to follow Sana to the parking lot. Kiss first, introductions later.</p><p>Momo learned Sana's name at a three-star motel a couple of turns away, a few hours before morning. The night hadn't dulled the shine in Sana's eyes, her lips curling in a smile as intoxicating as it was up close.</p><p>"I don't see you downtown often," said Sana, head propped on one hand as her fingers traced the ridges of Momo's bare rib, "but we should make this a regular thing."</p><p>Momo lay breath hitching, body sweaty on the clean white sheets of the bed. "Sure."</p><p>#</p><p>Hazel eyes found Momo in the hallway outside her college dormitory.</p><p>"Hey," called Sana in a sweatshirt and faded jeans, "doing anything tonight?" Under her blue baseball cap was brown hair tucked in a ponytail, eyes with ideas that Momo should be avoiding on a Tuesday night.</p><p>The parking lot was a walk away through a bricked path, sheltered by trees that caught the cool evening breeze.</p><p>"You didn't come back to downtown," said Sana, leading Momo to a car parked on the corner of the lot.</p><p>"It was a one-time thing," said Momo with her hands in the pockets of her sweatpants. "I'm not the type."</p><p>Sana shot her a glance from the side. "I figured." She unlocked the car door with a quick beep. "Thoughts on a late-night drink?"</p><p>A late-night drink became hot and heavy hands in the backseat of Sana's car.</p><p>"Do you have a roommate?" asked Sana in between breathless kisses, elbows pressed to Momo's sides. Her ponytail had come undone, hair a dark curtain around hazy eyes. "It's not going to be comfortable if I eat you out now-"</p><p>"Fuck," said Momo, hand on the back of Sana's head, "you talk too much."</p><p>Momo didn't have a roommate.</p><p>Sana propped herself up by the elbows, hands clasped in front of her. Momo's duvet slipped off her bare shoulders, the curve of her spine a long line reaching beneath it. "When does your class end on Thursday?"</p><p>Momo was spent beside her, hand threading through sweaty locks. "Five?"</p><p>Sana's smile was a brilliant white, eyes shining.</p><p>#</p><p>Sana found Momo at the dingy downtown bar on Friday night.</p><p>"You're so flighty," said Sana, hands roaming Momo's torso downwards as she knelt on the restroom tiles.</p><p>Momo leaned back, hand gripping on the edge of the wet sink. The restroom door was unlocked but social etiquette stopped mattering three shots ago. At the forefront of her attention was Sana's hands creeping up her dress.</p><p>"Let me take you out," said Sana, eyes an innocent juxtaposition to the movement of her fingers.</p><p>Momo's breath hitched. "Will you stop if I said no?"</p><p>Sana hummed. "Maybe."</p><p>#</p><p>Sana asked a lot of questions.</p><p>Hazel eyes peered through glasses fogged up by a hot mug of coffee. "You're a varsity student?"</p><p>Momo sipped her own flat white. She let it linger on her tongue before swallowing it down. "Yeah, co-captain of the dance team."</p><p>Sana hooted. "I knew you danced but you're the co-captain? That's awesome." Sana mirrored Momo's crossed legs, sipping on her cup of coffee. She hissed, sticking out her tongue. "But you're single?"</p><p>"Dating's overrated," replied Momo.</p><p>Sana set her cup down, irises catching the morning light in burning amber. "I want to prove you wrong, Momo. "</p><p>#</p><p>There was a bowling alley a turn away from the arcade by the university.</p><p>Sana's hazel eyes scoured the block for the parking. "Want to go bowling?"</p><p>"I'm up for anything," said Momo, "but have training at six."</p><p>"I remember," said Sana, "this time I placed a timer on my phone."</p><p>It could have been the soft jazz that played on the lofty speakers of the bowling alley. It could have been Sana's inexplicable ability to throw balls straight into the gutter. It could have been the unexpected toll on Momo's back and shoulders as they clambered onto the back seat of Sana's car, figuring out how much they could fit into the fifteen minutes before Sana's timer rang.</p><p>But Momo caught Sana's hazel eyes, finding a pool of warmth and wanting to lose herself in it.</p><p>#</p><p>Sana texted first and texted back on most occasions.</p><p>S: What counts as our anniversary? The first day we had sex or the first day we had coffee together? Funny how one thing comes before the other.</p><p>M: it's 2AM. go to sleep</p><p>S: Don't you have a morning class tomorrow? Should I come over to help you sleep better? ;)</p><p>M: am cramming a paper lol get your head out of the gutter</p><p>S: Coming over with a bag of chips and a bottle of Coke.</p><p>M: don't</p><p>#</p><p>After a bottle too many of hard liquor Sana and Momo walked around the campus. It was a fall night; trees already bare against the sparse streetlamps of the bricked path.</p><p>Despite the darkness Momo could see the blush on Sana's cheeks from beneath the baseball cap. They walked side by side, Sana's drunken gait wild beside Momo's measured steps. </p><p>"Do you like spending time with me?" asked Sana, hands hidden in the sleeves of her sweatshirt, eyes hidden by the visor of her cap.</p><p>Momo let the question soak in the cold night air before she answered it. "Yeah, I do."</p><p>"I had my eyes on you since the last semester," Sana confessed, "you sat two rows ahead at our elective, but never lingered. So when I saw you downtown I knew I had to talk to you."</p><p>Momo hummed. "We did more than talk."</p><p>"In hindsight we didn't do much talking," said Sana, "but I do enjoy talking to you."</p><p>They paused under a streetlamp, long shadows growing short as they stood beneath it.</p><p>"Want to dance a little bit?" asked Sana, "I can play some music on my phone, and you can show off those sick co-captain dance moves." Her breath left her in hot puffs that caught the warm orange light.</p><p>"You're so drunk," said Momo, "but so am I."</p><p>Momo never expected how enticing it was to watch Sana belting out the lyrics to ABBA's Dancing Queen from under a streetlamp. Her feet tapped to the beat, then hips jived to the rhythm. Before she knew it she was breathless with Sana's arms on her shoulders as the song ended.</p><p>Sana lingered; her cap askew as she pressed her forehead to Momo's. Hazel eyes locked Momo in place. "Let's stay like this for a little while."</p><p>Momo's hands found the edge of Sana's sweatshirt, resting on her hips. "Sure."</p><p>#</p><p>Momo's father left when she was at an early age. There was another, better family two states away where his construction business took him. It began with weekends, became weekdays until the divorce papers found its way to the front porch of their house.</p><p>#</p><p>"Don't you have better things to do?" asked Momo one late night. There was a major exam the next day featuring her least favorite subject.</p><p>Sana was on her bed with a cup of sprite. "You're one of the best people to do," she said with a wide grin. Her giggle rose like soda fizz and disappeared just as fast.</p><p>"I mean," said Momo, "like a past-time. Hobbies. There are better things to do in the late-night hours than watching me slave away on economics."</p><p>Sana exaggerated a pondering look by sticking out her bottom lip. Then her mood shifted, face serious. Her eyes tore open a spot in Momo's heart. "You're my favorite person, Momo. I can't imagine anything better than this. "</p><p>#</p><p>Over the winter break Sana took her car up to Momo's house so often that her dogs recognized it by the sounds of the engine. They yapped at her heels as she opened the door to the front porch.</p><p>Sana stood there; light frame tucked in heavy winter coats. The winter was harsh on her side of town, but here was Sana with a bright smile and hazel eyes pooling with affection. "I brought doughnuts," she said, lifting up two boxes and a carton with four cups of coffee. "Are Hana and Auntie home?"</p><p>"I love you," said Momo.</p><p>Sana's hazel eyes widened. "Really?" She bobbed up and down, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I love you too, Momo!"</p><p>Before Sana could drop the doughnuts and coffee onto the front porch Momo took them from her hands. "Come in," she said.</p><p>Sana stepped inside with no hesitation.</p><p>#</p><p>Momo got a tattoo on the sixth month. It was March, a little after the spring flowers bloomed outside her bedroom window. Hana had told her that it was too soon in the relationship, but Sana's eyes brightened at the thought of it.</p><p>"Favorite," whispered Sana as she kissed each ink letter on the skin of Momo's rib. Beneath her Momo quivered, heart a lump in her throat. "I like it."</p><p>#</p><p>For the summer Momo would take a trip with the dance team, touring around the country before the college finals in Washington.</p><p>"A whole month?" asked Sana. "That's exciting." She pressed fingers onto Momo's hips, splaying them across her torso. "Have I told you that you're beautiful today?"</p><p>Momo's body jolted at the touch. "You say that every time you take my clothes off."</p><p>Sana smiled into the kiss she pressed on Momo's tattoo. "I don't say it enough, then." She entwined her hand with Momo's. "What time are you leaving tomorrow?"</p><p>"Parking lot at six," said Momo, chest heaving.</p><p>Sana loomed over her, chest to chest, hair in a curtain, smile as warm as it was up close. "I'll miss you."</p><p>Momo's hand caressed Sana's face. "I'll be back."</p><p>#</p><p>Their bus had crossed the border two states away from her hometown. Momo's thoughts drifted with the scenery from the window seat - forest under a cool sky.</p><p>If her father knew she was performing tonight, would he bring his family to watch? She paused the song on her phone, scrolling down for a new one. Sana had made her a road trip playlist eight hours and fifteen minutes long.</p><p>"Don't tell Momo," said a member on the back row of the bus, "but my friend saw her girlfriend sneaking behind the mall with another woman."</p><p>#</p><p>"Favorite," mocked the tattoo on Momo's rib as she stared at herself in the mirror. She shrugged on a sweatshirt, tucking her hair under a baseball cap. They were going to win today.</p><p>They did win, state champions, but the coach had pulled Momo aside right after their performance.</p><p>"What happened to you? You're not projecting."</p><p>Momo stuck a hand to her forehead, eyes on her sneakers. "I'll do better."</p><p>#</p><p>Momo came back a week earlier than the team, spending the last leg of her summer holed up in her room.</p><p>M: Is she your new favorite person?</p><p>She pressed send before throwing her cellphone inside her bedroom cabinet.</p><p>#</p><p>There was a long-forgotten sweatshirt sitting beneath Momo's bed; in it lingering was the scent of Sana's skin mixing with what was left of her citrus perfume. Crumpled. Abandoned.</p><p>There were whispers of Sana in the bedsheets, her touch lingering on Momo's skin, her mark permanent in ink on Momo's rib.  </p><p>#</p><p>The dogs knew the sound of Sana's car engine despite the angry thunderstorm, already yapping outside her bedroom door. The rain was harsh for a summertime but a perfect reflection of Momo's mood.</p><p>Hana knocked on her door. "She's outside."</p><p>"Tell her I hate her", said Momo with half a heart.</p><p>"Tell her yourself," said Hana, "I gave her a piece of my mind already. She's sitting on the front porch soaked to the bone."</p><p>Momo shrugged on a sweatshirt, hand in her pockets as she descended the stairs.</p><p>Sana was sitting on the front porch, back to the door. The light from inside shined on her wet hair, sweatshirt drenched and dripping on the wooden floorboards. She turned at the sudden flood of light, eyes wide and pleading. Maybe Sana was bleeding inside as badly as she was.</p><p>She stood, shoulders hunched, eyes downcast. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Why?" asked Momo, in her chest the rumblings of a thunderstorm.</p><p>Sana shook her head. "There's no good reason, Momo. I was weak and missing you and she was available."</p><p>Momo was not the type to ask questions, but they filled her head. Who was she? Couldn't you have waited for me to come back? Isn't one month too short a time to find someone else? </p><p>Sana answered her questions without knowing them, hazel eyes searching Momo's face. "You were the only one on my mind. You are the only one in my heart. She was a bad decision but this," she said, gesturing to her feet, to the front porch, "no matter what you choose, will be the best decision I made this whole summer."</p><p>Sana looked at her then, bottom lip quivering as she bit down on it, hazel eyes a desperate liquid that overwhelmed Momo in its sincerity.</p><p>"Love me better," said Momo, opening the door.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This might be a mess but in the words of taylor swift: If you love it, let it out in the wild</p><p>secretly me crying at the merch price</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>